Battle of Baton Rouge (1862)
|place=Baton Rouge, Louisiana |casus= |territory= |result=Union victory |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander2=John C. Breckinridge |commander1=Thomas Williams† Thomas W. Cahill |strength2=2600 |strength1=2500 |casualties2= 478 dead |casualties1= 371 dead |notes= }} The Battle of Baton Rouge (or Magnolia Cemetery) was a ground and naval battle in the American Civil War fought in East Baton Rouge Parish, Louisiana, on August 5, 1862. The Union victory halted Confederate attempts to recapture the capital city of Louisiana. Background On April 25, 1862, the day before New Orleans fell to the U.S. Navy fleet under Admiral David Farragut, the Confederate state government decided to abandon Baton Rouge, moving first to Opelousas, and then to Shreveport. All cotton in the area was set afire to prevent it falling into Union hands. On May 9, Navy Commander James S. Palmer of the federal gunboat Iroquois landed at the town wharf and took possession, without resistance, of the Pentagon Barracks and the arsenal. Two weeks later, a party of guerrillas attacked a rowboat carrying a naval officer. In retaliation, Farragut's flagship, the Hartford, bombarded the town, causing civilian casualties and damaging St. Joseph's Church and other buildings. On May 29, U.S. Brigadier General Thomas Williams arrived with six regiments of infantry, two artillery batteries, and a troop of cavalry, and began the occupation of Baton Rouge. During the summer, Major General Earl Van Dorn, commander of Confederate forces east of the Mississippi, resisted a Union bombardment of Vicksburg. The Confederate rams Arkansas, North Carolina, Davis, and New Orleans, had arrived down the Yazoo River along with several gunboats and other ships and inflicted damage on the Union gunships, and was anchored in Vicksburg. Van Dorn desired to regain Baton Rouge. It was thought that re-taking Baton Rouge would be key to driving the Union out of Louisiana, as they could then launch attacks along the Red River on Union occupied territory as well as threaten Union control of New Orleans. 5,000 men entrained from Vicksburg for Camp Moore, led by Maj. Gen. John C. Breckinridge, on July 27, 1862. They were joined by a small infantry division led by David Ruggles at the camp. Simultaneously, the Confederate fleet was sailing down the Mississippi River, on its way to engage the Union ships near Baton Rouge. The men had a significant amount of equipment or supplies, and were well fed. General Williams reportedly had word of the forces' departure from Camp Moore on July 28. On August 4, after information was again received of the imminent arrival of the enemy, Union troops were formed up a mile out of Baton Rouge. However the Union men at Baton Rouge were not experienced and were in training camp for only two weeks before being sent to Baton Rouge. The troops had few supplies because most were in New Orleans, which was considered more important. Battle Breckinridge moved to the Comite River, east of Baton Rouge, by August 4, and then marched the men closer at night. The Confederates lost the element of surprise when they were discovered by Union sentries. Despite this, the attack was launched at daybreak on August 5. The Union troops were in the center of Baton Rouge, while the Confederates were lined up in two divisions, north of the city. The action occurred around Florida Street, and began with the Confederates pushing their opponents all the way across town. Bitter fighting took place, especially around Magnolia Cemetery. The Union commander, Brigadier General Thomas Williams, was killed in action. Colonel Thomas W. Cahill took over. The colonel led a retreat back to prepared defensive lines near the Penitentiary, under the protection of the Union warships. The Confederate troops began coming under fire from the gunboats. The Confederate ram Arkansas arrived not long after but her engines failed just four miles above the city. Her commander ordered her set afire to prevent her capture. Without any prospect of naval support, Breckenridge was unable to attack the Union positions and withdrew. Union troops evacuated the city a week later, concerned for the safety of New Orleans, but returned that autumn. Confederates occupied Port Hudson, which they held for almost another year. Order of battle Union Army Brig Gen Thomas Williams (killed) Col Thomas W. Cahill Infantry Regiments *9th Connecticut Infantry *21st Indiana *14th Maine Infantry *30th Massachusetts Infantry *6th Michigan Infantry *7th Vermont Infantry *4th Wisconsin Infantry Artillery *Indiana Battery *2nd Battery, Massachusetts Light Artillery *4th Battery, Massachusetts Light Artillery *6th Battery, Massachusetts Light Artillery Union Navy *[[USS Hartford (1858)|USS Hartford]] *[[USS Westfield (1861)|USS Westfield]] *[[USS John P. Jackson (1860)|USS Jackson]] *[[USS Cayuga (1861)|USS Cayuga]] *[[USS Katahdin (1861)|USS Katahdin]] *[[USS Brooklyn (1858)|USS Brooklyn]] *[[USS Clifton (1861)|USS Clifton]] *[[USS Sciota (1861)|USS Sciota]] *[[USS Kineo (1862)|USS Kineo]] *[[USS Essex (1856)|USS Essex]] Confederate Army Maj Gen John C. Breckinridge Infantry Regiments *4th Alabama *31st Alabama *35th Alabama * 3rd Kentucky * 4th Kentucky * 5th Kentucky * 6th Kentucky * 7th Kentucky *4th Louisiana *30th Louisiana *Stewart's Louisiana Battalion *22nd Mississippi *31st Mississippi *19th Tennessee Artillery *Pettus' Mississippi Battery *Confederate Light Gallery File:UnionCampBatonRouge1862crop01.jpg|Union troops of the 2nd Brigade under the command of General Thomas Williams have encamped in the city limits of Baton Rouge. This photo was taken shortly before August 5, 1862. On that morning, Confederate General John C. Breckinridge's two divisions took advantage of a dense fog and made a surprise attack. Initially, they were successful in taking much of the Union camp but would eventually be repulsed. General Williams, however, lay dead on the battlefield. Photo 1 of 2. File:UnionCampBatonRouge1862crop02.jpg|Union troops of the 2nd Brigade under the command of General Thomas Williams have encamped in the city limits of Baton Rouge. This photo was taken shortly before August 5, 1862. On that morning, Confederate General John C. Breckinridge's two divisions took advantage of a dense fog and made a surprise attack. Initially, they were successful in taking much of the Union camp but would eventually be repulsed. General Williams, however, lay dead on the battlefield. Photo 2 of 2. File:UnionCampBanksBatonRouge1862.jpg|Union Camp Banks, temporary home to the 7th Vermont, 21st Indiana and Nims' Battery in Baton Rouge was photographed in late July 1862. During the Confederate surprise attack of August 5, this camp became a battlefield. Union troops in the hospital grabbed their weapons and helped repulse the Confederates. File:DamageatBatonRouge1862.jpg|These homes near the southeastern flank of the arsenal at Baton Rouge were ordered destroyed by Union Colonel Halbert E. Paine after the surprise Confederate attack on August 5, 1862 so that they would not afford shelter to any potential attackers. The Union would abandon Baton Rouge without being attacked again. Instead they headed to New Orleans under the orders of General Butler. References * External links *[http://www.sonofthesouth.net/leefoundation/civil-war/1862/september/baton-rouge-battle.htm A Harper's Weekly account of the battle] *National Park Service battle description *Complete Order of Battle Baton Rouge Baton Rouge Baton Rouge Category:Union victories of the American Civil War Category:Louisiana in the American Civil War Category:History of Baton Rouge, Louisiana nl:Slag bij Baton Rouge